Combat
Combat is a mechanic in the game where the player has to kill monsters for Loot Bags and additional drops. Combat is unlocked by completing the Quest "The Knight". You are able to gain bones in Combat from Armor and Weapons. They can be equipped by left-clicking your Explorer. To engage in Combat you have to click the Combat Button, while exploring. As of 7th February only Fields, Forests, Caves and Volcano can be fought in. How combat works Once you have combat unlocked, you can tap on your explorer to equip items. The first thing you need to equip is the sword from the knight quest. Once you do that, you can fight. To fight, tap on the fight button AFTER you start exploring. It will ask you if you want to find a fight in the area you are currently exploring. By hitting yes, you start a battle. Fighting doesn't consume extra food. Combat stats and what they do There are 3 A's in combat: # Attack : The sword is your attack number. This shows the maximum damage you can do on a hit. Higher attack means more damage you do to your opponent. Higher level weapons have higher attack values. # Accuracy: The bullseye sight is your accuracy. This shows show fast you attack. Higher accuracy means faster attacks. Lower level weapons usually have a high accuracy, making them better against some enemies than higher level weapons. # Armor : The shield is you armor number. This shows how much armor you are wearing. The more armor you have on, the harder it is for your opponent to hit you. Equipping items Once combat is unlocked, you can tap on your explorer to equip items. The items you currently have are displayed at the bottom of your screen. You can tap on them, and they are automatically equipped to your character. (To see more on equipment, see the exploring page chart) (See Image to Right) Battles In a battle, to win, you must drain all your enemy's hp before losing your own. Your enemy is at the top of the screen, while you are at the bottom. Your maximum damage and armor level are displayed next to your explorer. You can increase these stats by equipping new weapons and armor. You can use some potions during combat to help you fight, like the Hp potions. (To Right: A screenshot of a player fighting an Ent) Loot After you win a battle, you get loot corresponding to the monster. Loot tables can be found below at each monster's individual page Combat areas Each battle requires a certain amount of energy to consume and time to rest. The higher level the area, the more energy required and the longer the cooldown will be. Monsters in higher level areas also are stronger than in lower areas. Enemies Volcano Northern fields Haunted mansion *Special loot is loot that is only found from these monsters. (Example: Bears give bear fur, but so does exploring the caves, so it is not speical loot.) More on monsters For more speicifc information on the different types of monsters, tap on the monster's name below.